Galau Bergantikan Cinta Yang Baru
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Ketika ia sedang bergalau, Naruto langsung menemukan seseorang yang pas di hatinya. Dan besoknya, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga! Fict for Love Story Event! R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Fict For Event Love Story _

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

Ditengah keramaian suasana café, seorang pemuda tengah meratapi nasibnya. Dimeja bernomorkan 01 itu, ia terduduk dan seperti merasakan sesuatu yang sakit. Sedari tadi, ia hanya memainkan sedotan yang terdapat dalam segelas _orange juice_. Sepasang manik _blue ocean_-nya menatap _juice _itu dengan tatapan kosong.

**Naruto POV**

Hah, kenapa harus berakhir dengan seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus memutuskanku demi pria lain? Ino-_chan_, apa kurangnya diriku? Pertanyaan itulah yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Pertanyaan yang tidak akan terjawab olehnya. Sampai kapanpun.

Aku menghela nafasku berat. Mencoba untuk merilekskan diriku dari segala jenuh dan sakit hati selepas putusnya hubunganku dengan Yamanaka Ino, mantan kekasihku, beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengingat kenangan kami saat masih indahnya hubungan masa remaja, cukup membuatku merasa sakit. Untuk menghilangkan sedikit dari sakit itu, aku meneguk _orange juice _yang sudah beberapa menit terdiam di meja tanpa ku teguk.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru café. Tiba-tiba diriku tersentak melihat sosok gadis tengah duduk dengan santai di meja pesanan seberang. Sejenak mataku tidak dapat berpaling darinya. Entah kenapa, aku langsung mengagumi mata ungu lavendernya yang anggun. Terpesona akan rambut indigo panjangnya yang terikat satu. Menyukai senyumannya yang sekali-sekali muncul ketika ia tengah mendengarkan lagu yang ia sukai. Ya, ia sedang menggunakan _earphone_-nya. Sekali-sekali kepalanya terangguk menikmati alunan musik.

Seperti terhipnotis, badanku tergerak mendekatinya. Meninggalkan meja yang ku tempati. Aku terdiam sejenak di depannya. Tiba-tiba diriku merasa canggung, seolah bingung ingin memulai percakapan dari mana. Dan sepertinya, gadis ini tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

**Naruto POV End **

Naruto berdehem sejenak lalu bertanya, "bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Gadis itu sepertinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Terbukti ia menurunkan _earphone_-nya. Kemudian tersenyum sebagai jawaban 'iya' untuk pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang disuguhi pemandangan indah itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu meneguk _juice orange_ yang ia bawa dari meja pesanannya.

"Ah, sendirian saja?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu mulai melahap sepotong _blueberry cake _yang terhidang di mejanya. Mengunyahnya dengan pelan lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "iya, sedangkan kamu?"

"Aku juga sendirian. Karena bosan tidak ada teman mengobrol, aku mendekatimu. Siapa tau kita bisa jadi teman." Naruto tersenyum. Gadis itu hanya bisa merona melihat senyuman keren dari pemuda ini.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Naruto," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta jabatan tangan dari gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Hinata," jawab Hinata –nama gadis itu. menjabat tangan Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa merona melihatnya.

Setelah berkenalan satu sama lain, mereka pun mengobrol yang ringan-ringan. Meskipun sepat berhenti tengah jalan akibat kecanggungan, namun itu tak bertahan lama. Sering kali suara tawa dari mereka berdua terdengar.

Waktu pun kian berlalu. Sudah setengah jam mereka mengobrol, akhirnya terselesaikan. Mereka pun berpisah di café itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya, pagi yang cerah sedang menemani Naruto bersama Hinata di taman bermain yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Wajah mereka yang ceria selalu muncul disetiap kali mereka menaiki wahana-wahana yang terdapat di KonohaLand. Mulai dari yang menantang hingga yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Hah, aku capek banget," keluh Hinata. Kemudian menduduki dirinya di bangku panjang. Disusul Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya, aku juga. Nih," kata Naruto. Tangan kanannya menawarkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke Hinata.

Hinata meraih kaleng itu, kemudian membukanya. "Ah, Naruto-_kun_. Habis ini, kita menaiki wahana apa?" Hinata meneguk minuman itu.

"Bianglala. Ada yang ingin kukatakan ke kamu," jawab Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, Naruto tengah tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Ah, ayo Hinata! Kita akan menaiki wahana itu!" Naruto menyeret Hinata dari café yang mereka singgahi. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah wahana raksasa yang tak jauh darinya. Bianglala.

Hinata yang melihat sikap Naruto seperti anak kecil itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Tidak lupa dengan hiasa rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Merona karena tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto. Pria yang baru di kenalnya kemarin dan pemuda yang ia taksir.

Entah kenapa, dari kemarin hingga sekarang, ia merasa nyaman saat bersama dengan pemuda pirang ini. Ia seperti sudah merasakan sesuatu yang menjanggal dihatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sepertinya merona memikirkannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu menyukai pemuda beriris damai itu. Dan baru disadari, dia sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. _Falling in love in first sight_.

"Ah, antriannya panjang sekali," keluh Naruto. Langkahan kakinya mulai melamban. Bibirnya sedikit maju beberapa senti, merengut. Kepalanya tertunduk sedih.

'Kalau begini, mana bisa berjalan sesuai rencana?' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata. Tangan mungilnya menepuk pundak tegap Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto yang dipanggil menoleh kepada Hinata. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan ada-apa-?

"Sabarlah, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum dengan manisnya. Mambuat Naruto merona sekali lagi.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto mengantri untuk memasuki wahana itu. Bersama Hinata bebas dari antrian, mereka langsung menaiki sebuah tempat yang di desain berbentuk keranjang piknik berwarna biru itu. Meskipun hari sudah mulai malam, itu tidak menghentikan mereka untuk menaiki wahana terakhir ini.

Sedari tadi, mereka hanya diam. Angin malam berhembus sebagai alunan di keheningan mereka. Mereka sibuk sendiri dengan perasaan masing-masing. Hinata sibuk dengan melihat keindahan malam Konoha dari keranjang bianglala ini. Matanya seakan bersinar-sinar, mengagumi keindahan suasana malam kota ini.

Sedangkan Naruto, mata _blue ocean_-nya menerawang langit yang mulai gelap. Tampak raut gugup terlukis di wajah coklatnya. Tangannya sedari tadi di genggam. Menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk membicarakan tentang hal ini pada gadis yang baru kemarin ia kenal.

"Hi-Hinata," panggil Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

Hinata yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Naruto, kemudian tersenyum sejenak. "Ya, ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

'_Sh*t_! Senyumannya manis banget, bikin tambah gugup aja!' batin Naruto.

"Emm, begini, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto. Hinata yang mendengar embel-embel _chan _itu langsung saja terkaget. Kemudian merona merah.

"Aku tahu…" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Manik _blue ocean_-nya menatap dalam sepasang lavender yang ada di depannya. Menatapnya dengan serius.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa merona. Bagaimana tidak? Kini ia di tatap dengan mata _blue ocean _yang mampu membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Seolah-olah ingin melindungi tangan putih mulus itu.

"Kita ini baru ketemu kemarin sore di sebuah café," lanjut Naruto.

"Terus, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata, berusaha untuk tenang. Padahal, jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang.

"Setelah bertemu dengan mu, aku langsung bisa _move on_. Kemudian, membuat semuanya langsung menjadi indah," tangan Naruto mulai mengelus pipi Hinata yang agak _chubby_ itu.

Hah, Naruto, tidakkah kamu tau? Gadis yang berhadapan denganmu ini sudah gemeteran kakinya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Dan, rasanya jantungnya mulai melopat keluar dari tulang rusuknya.

"Jadi…" Naruto memeluk Hinata. Dan sepertinya momennya pas. Memeluk- ah, tidak, menembak gadis pujaannya ketika bianglala itu sendiri berhenti sejenak. Dan sesuai yang di rencanakan, mereka bisa melihat seluruh penjuru Konoha dari atas sana.

_Wait_! Direncanakan? Berarti…

Naruto sudah menyusun ini semua, demi kelancaran pengungkapan isi hatinya.

"Mau kah kau jadi pacarku, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata hanya bisa terkejut. Matanya terbelalak seakan membuat sepasang lavender itu akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Tangannya kaku, sehingga tidak membalas pelukan yang dari kemarin mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Lidahnya kelu, tak bisa menjawab apa yang di pertanyakan olehnya. Padahal sudah tentu, jawabannya pasti-

"-I-i-iy-ya, Na-Naru-ru-to-_kun_," jawab Hinata dengan gagapnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu, mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehingga membuat gadis yang berada di dekapannya merasa sesak. Ya, dia merasa senang. Sebuah cengiran pun terpatri di wajah Tan nya.

Dan berakhirlah rencana Naruto yang berjalan dengan suksesnya. Ya, setelah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café kemarin, Naruto sudah berniat untuk menembak gadis itu besok. Terburu-buru? Memang. Bukan karena pelampiasannya setelah putus dengan pacar, tapi Naruto tidak suka bertele-tele. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya sering salah memilih pasangan.

Namun, melihat sosok Hinata kemarin membuat Naruto seakan tersengat listrik. Dia langsung mengagumi gadis itu. Mengagumi penampilannya dan sikapnya. Dan mungkin Hinata adalah 'pahlawan' nya. Terbukti, galau patah hati Naruto kandas ketika ia melihat gadis itu. Dan gadis itu langsung mengambil tempat di hatinya. Ya, Naruto jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu pada pandangan pertama.

Sekarang, ia berhasil mengikat Hinata dengan hubungan mereka. Berstatus _in relationship_. Dan mencintai Hinata selamanya.

**The End **

A/N:

Huaaa, endingnyaa T.T Duh, kenapa endingnya begini? #tabok

Gimana minna? Alurnya kecepatan ya? Gak jelas ya? Huaa, gomen ne #ojigi Tapi, entah kenapa waktu denger lagu 'Lebih Indah' malah dapet ide yang beginian :3

Mind to Review?

Words : 1.286


End file.
